


【Casino: Snake Eyes】

by Candiyi



Series: The key to a perfect wedding [1]
Category: DRV3, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, NDV3, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screaming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Yelling, Yikes forever, glass breaking, ill probably update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiyi/pseuds/Candiyi
Summary: “...Let’s make a deal,” Saihara said, “I’ll go back to therapy if you go back to rehab”.(CASINOS AND DETECTIVES ARE APART OF THIS :) )
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The key to a perfect wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199945
Kudos: 15





	【Casino: Snake Eyes】

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I just wanted to remind you that this story has a lot of triggering themes, such as:
> 
> +rape  
> +drinking  
> +drug abuse  
> +abuse  
> +blood  
> +mentions of child abuse  
> +injury  
> +death
> 
> R  
> O  
> N  
> P  
> A

_“Cliche party music, cheap alcohol and of course, a whole lot of underage kids.”_ Saihara thought to himself. 

He’d only come here to investigate, but ended up staying a little while longer because his partner, Kaede Akamatsu, loved the “Vibe” of the place.

Unfortunately, Saihara hated it. Every 10 seconds, some slut was trying to pull his clothes off and or kiss him. Every 10 seconds, he had to pull his trench coat back over his shoulders. Every 10 seconds, someone offered him a free drink. Every 10 seconds, somebody would ask him to “go to the back” with him. Every 10 seconds, he’d pray for his partner to be done soon.

“Shuichi!” Akamatsu yelled, waving her hand.

Saihara was pissed, but, because he loved her, it was alright that she had gone off. “Shuichi, Miu-“ Akamatsu started to hiccup between every sentence. “What about Miu, Matsu?” Saihara asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. Akamatsu started to cry, “Miu..”. “Matsu, I need you to **_Calmly_ ** explain what happened to Miu,” Saihara said, reassuringly.

“She’s.. she’s so pretty…” Akamatsu said, wiping her tears with her finger. Saihara’s face immediately flattened. This was practically pointless to the case they were working on.

“Ah… okay then,” Saihara said, “Why don’t you go with Miu, Matsu? I’m sure she’ll appreciate that..”. Akamatsu looked at the floor, “Are you...sure?”. Saihara chuckled a little bit, “Of course! Maki won’t find out”. Akamatsu wrapped her arms around Saihara, “...Okay..I love you..Shu-Shu”. Saihara wrapped his arms back around the slightly smaller girl, “I love you too, Matsu. Now go, I bet Mius’ waiting”. 

And just like that, Akamatsu was gone.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Suddenly, No one was in the club. It was just Saihara. Saihara was panicking. 

What happened? Who did it? Why now?

  
  


Saihara turned around.

Saihara started to breathe heavily. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Akamatsu was there. She was hanging from the ceiling. A dead Akamatsu, with a rope around her neck, dangling from the ceiling.

The room started to fill with the voices of his classmates telling him; 

_“It’s all your fault. You killed her”_

_“She’d still be alive if it weren’t for you”_

_“You should’ve gone instead of her”_

  
  


Before Saihara knew it, he dropped to his knees. His eyes pouring out tears uncontrollably.

_“I...Kaede! I’m so...fucking...sorry”_

* * *

  
  


“...Shumai?”

“Oh my little Shumai~”

Saihara quickly sat up. He was sweating and crying like crazy.

“K..kichi?” Saihara mustered up enough calm energy to speak.

Ouma looked at him with concern. These nightmares have been happening for a while now. “Shu.. you were twitching in your sleep. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Ouma said, rubbing his hand through Saihara’s hair. 

Saihara couldn’t hold it in anymore. He started crying into Oumas chest.

“I killed her! If I stayed with her-“Saihara was cut off by Ouma.

“Stop it, Shu. You did nothing wrong.” Ouma reassured, “You’re innocent. Quit blaming yourself. You’re alright, I’ve got you”. Saihara couldn’t stop sobbing, and Ouma was okay with that. He was aware of what Saihara was going through. Ouma watches Saihara’s lips part, but quickly speaks before him, “Don’t talk, don’t say a word”. 

“Shu, why don’t we feed the pets, then, we have to schedule another meeting with.. your therapist.” Ouma suggested, softly kissing Saihara’s cheek. “Yeah… alright.” Saihara responded, still sounding stuffy, “That sounds perfect…”

* * *

Ouma had on oversized, purple plaid pajama pants on, butter socks and a Mindless Self Indulgence shirt that was (quite literally) 6 sizes too big.. On the other hand, Saihara was wearing just his boxers.

“Put on some clothes, then meet me in the kitchen, Shu”Ouma said, before leaving the room and closing the door. 

Saihara didn’t want to move. But if he ever wanted to move again, he should get up right now.

Saihara got up, and picked up some random clothes off the floor. He ended up wearing black leggings and a Thrasher shirt. He then left the room and headed towards the kitchen.  
  


* * *

As soon as he reached the hallway, he was met with loud meowing and barking. “Checkers! That’s Professor Layton's food! You can’t have it!” Ouma was yelling at their dog, Checkers. Saihara couldn’t help but chuckle. It was funny seeing a small, 5’1, 19 year old man fighting with a dog over kibble. 

“Shu! this isn’t funny! Checkers is being a big fatty! He’s eating Professor Layton's food!” Ouma started doing his iconic fake crying. Saihara giggled before crouching, “Come here checkers!”. The dog immediately came running towards him. Ouma put his hands on his hip and pouted, “Professor Laytons’ my favorite anyway”

* * *

  
Saihara gave him a worried smile before sending off checkers.

“Shu, come here” Ouma, all of a sudden, sounded dead serious. “Ah, alright”Saihara walked into the kitchen to Ouma. “Let’s schedule that meeting now.” Ouma said, handing Saihara the phone.

“...Let’s make a deal,” Saihara said, “I’ll go back to therapy if you go back to rehab”. 

Ouma laughed before saying, “I don’t need rehab”.

“...Ouma, don’t lie to me, please”Saihara said. Oumas face crinkled, “Shu. I don’t fucking need rehab”. Saihara took a step back from Ouma, “If I need therapy, then you need rehab”. 

“Excuse me? What the fuck Shu? I don’t have issues. You do. I’m only sending you to therapy because I care,”Ouma said, taking a step towards Saihara. “Are you sure I have problems? Maybe it’s the alcohol taking a toll on you”Saihara said, raising his voice slightly. “Oh! Get off your fucking high horse, you’re no damn better than me” Ouma yelled. 

“Oh really? Seriously? At least I don’t spend rent money on a shit ton of drugs”Saihara mumbled. “Wanna say that louder, bitch?” Ouma yells, stepping into Saihara’s personal bubble. Saihara normally wasn’t a loud person but, when he knew he was right, he had no problem yelling. “I FUCKING said at least I don’t spend RENT MONEY on a shit of DRUGS”Saihara argued. Tears from anger started to form in Saiharas eyes. “Do you think I’m fucking dumb, Shuichi?”, Ouma said, “‘cause I’m not.” Saihara started to sweat, “um, what do you mean by that?”. Ouma sighed before asking, 

  
  
  
  


“Where did our savings go, Shuichi?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again pls forgive me


End file.
